nerffanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerf Max Force: The Movie
Nerf Max Force: The Movie is an animated science fiction/action movie based on the Nerf Max Force toyline. It is about 2 hours long and is rated PG. Plotline The story begins in the laboratory of Dr. Forcer, who completes a strange, firearm-like weapon as he puts the finishing touches on it. He says to himself, "Now, then...To find someone to wield these weapons..." The scene then cuts to George W. Carver Middle School Cast of Characters Max Force team *'Matt Leone' - One of the main characters of the movie and the designated leader of the Max Force team. A born Italian-American at around 13 years old, he is an outgoing young lad with a good sense of leadership, though his confidence can get him into trouble at times. He is voiced by *'Hari Matsumoto' - A Japanese-American boy and close friend of Matt's at school, he is also his anchor to reality and the one to bring him down to Earth if he gets too arrogant. Hari is also a kendo practicioner of reasonably good skill. He is voiced by *'Millie Decker' - Though a bit shy and leans more towards brains than brawns, she will stand defiant against any foe if needed. She is voiced by *'Jackie Godbersen' - A black kid with a good sense of humor, prone to making cheesy puns. However, when confronted with adversity, especially with Dr. Royce's robots, he wouldn't back down. Jackie is also a crack shot, making him the sniper of the team. He is voiced by *'Tank' - "Tank", as nicknamed by his friends and siblings, he is the brawns of the team, the one to handle the heavy weaponry. He is also a bit of a gentleman, and absolutely hates it when anybody disrespects the opposite gender in any way. He is voiced by Antagonists *'Dr. Edwin Royce' - The main villain of the movie, this power-hungry, British-born robotics genius and former colleague of Dr. Forcer is driven to conquer the world with an army of menacing robots. He is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. *'Barker' - Greg Barker is the school bully, who picks on younger students for their lunch money and the like, typical bully things. He also pulls a few pranks here and there for his own amusement. Oddly enough, he has standards. He is voiced by Supporting Characters *'Dr. Maximilian Forcer' - The creator of the Max Force weapons and the one who chose Matt Leone and his friends to form the heroic Max Force team to fight against the evil robots of Dr. Royce. Voiced by Morgan Freeman. Main Settings * George W. Carver Middle School - One of the main settings in the movie. It is where the members of the Max Force team attend school when not out destroying Dr. Royce's robots. * Dr. Forcer's Lab - Self-explanatory. A top-secret facility hidden in the school where the good doctor himself had invented the Max Force blasters and other high-tech equipment. Also features a unique, computerized virtual training arena for the Max Force team to practice their combat skills in before each new mission. * Dr. Royce's Lair - A mechanized fortress that acts as the main headquarters of Dr. Royce's evil operations. Has plenty of robots stationed there, ready to destroy any intruder. Blasters Featured See Nerf Max Force: The Movie/Blasters for details Category:Movies